Just Another Memory
by Whovian2525
Summary: Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball definitely have chemistry, maybe from their past? Read their past relationship, and their present, where they will never be the same. They broke up and now are left in this old memory, just another memory. Or was it just another memory? Maybe it was something special. But after all, they would never admit that. Gumlee story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Adventure Time story, so I hope it's not that bad. I was stumbling across the world of Aaa fanfics and came across MarshGum or Gumlee or whatever, and they were just so cute, I love the pairing! So I wanted to create a story about them. There will be a lot of flashbacks, pretty much about their past relationship, because this is set in the present, where they aren't dating. But the flashbacks will be italicized. Did I spell that right? Ugh, whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if it's crap! Rated T for Marshall Lee, of course. I do not own Adventure Time. I am seriously not that creative. ~That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**

Marshall Lee was bored and decided to go over to Fionna's house, so he flew over there in a matter of seconds. He heard Gumball's voice, complaining about his hair getting messed up. Marshall shook his head and took a breath. That was so him. Marshall decided to mess with them, taking the cream puffs and going up to the roof, which was drowning in rain.

Fionna came up to the roof, and Marshall Lee started strumming a song lightly.

"Oh... it's just him," Gumball muttered, as though he wasn't glad to see Marshall. Marshall Lee ignored his crude remark and nodded his head toward Fionna.

"Oh, hey Fionna," Marshall acknowledged.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna exclaimed excitingly. Gumball cleared his throat and looked up at Marshall. Marshall saw a hint of anger in his eyes and Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Oh forgive me! Hello, your majesty!" Marshall did a little bow and smirked. Gumball took a deep breath and closed his eyes, remembering the first time he ever met Marshall Lee, the Vampire King.

_Marshall was new to the Land of Aaa, and didn't really know anybody. He just arrived in the Candy Kingdom, looking for red to suck on, when a pink character was walking around, smiling at everyone and waving._

_"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you. And you are?" the pink character asked Marshall Lee, looking at him up and down, wondering how a non-candy person got here._

_"Marshall Lee, Vampire King. And you?" Marshall didn't really want small talk, he just wanted to suck on some red. The pink character looked frightened at Marshall and stuttered a bit._

_"Vampire? Um, nice to meet you, I am… Prince Gumball, and this is my kingdom. I am so delighted to have you here," Gumball thought about hesitating before his name, wondering if he should have left his true self to himself, thinking if Marshall would suck the blood out of him if he didn't give the vampire all of his candy citizens. But he thought that was silly, who would do that?_

_"Hey, bro. So, do you know where I can get some apples?" Marshall asked the prince. Prince Gumball was taken aback, wondering why Marshall just said a casual hi instead of saying hello the proper way when addressed to a prince. But the prince shook it off, he was a vampire after all. Or maybe it was because Marshall Lee was a king, a higher rank than a prince._

_"Yes, actually. There's a lovely tree just past here. I can show you if you want," Prince Gumball offered. The Vampire King shrugged and got out his umbrella from his bag, and stepped out of the shade. They started walking towards their destination._

_"So, um, vampire king? Where are you from?" Gumball asked._

_"The Nightosphere. You know, where the dead people are that don't make it up in Glob's world? Ya, so, I'm from there, and am ruler of Vampires and junk," Marshall Lee said casually, as if it was just another title, such as a modern citizen with no rank._

_"That seems… okay, I'm not going to lie. I am a bit afraid of you," Gumball let out a sigh when he was finished talking, as if he was holding his breath just to say that this whole time. Marshall shrugged._

_"Everyone's afraid of me. After all, I am just a monster," Marshall said._

_"I don't believe you're a monster," Gumball said truthfully, after looking at Marshall Lee. Marshall looked up and stared into Gumball's eyes._

_"Everyone thinks I'm a monster," Marshall whispered. Gumball shook his head and wiped away the hair that was loose on Marshall's face. Marshall felt Gumball's warm skin against his cold skin and breathed in, almost like he was intoxicated._

_"Not me. I just think you're a lost king," Gumball whispered back at him. Marshall's eyes remained looking at Gumball's and never looked away once. Gumball closed his eyes and looked in front of him._

_"We're here!" he exclaimed, excited. Marshall blinked back and looked in front of him. There stood a huge tree house._

_"A tree house? I asked you for apples," Marshall was confused. Gumball smiled at Marshall, making Marshall gain goosebumps on his skin._

_"I figured you needed a home, too. I'm going to go. But, please, come visit me- I mean, the Candy Kingdom anytime," Gumball corrected himself and walked away, before Marshall could argue. Marshall smiled a little to himself and went into the house and searched around._

"Fionna, take me back inside," Prince Gumball demanded, opening his eyes once more, thinking of how everything started. How everything escalated. How everything stopped. How he got his heart broken. How he broke a heart. Marshall scoffed.

"What? Is he kidding?" Marshall asked to no one in particular. Gumball never used to act like this. Before, he was Marshall's Gummy, his love. But now, it was like Prince Gumball was a stranger. Maybe even to himself. Marshall throws a cream puff at Gumball and Gumball almost screamed in frustration.

"Oh, honestly! Come and join me when you want more polite company," Gumball said to Fionna, as he started walking down the ladder, clutching the umbrella so he wouldn't melt. After all, candy does melt in water.

When Gumball got back inside, he sighed to himself. All those memories… all those hurtful things he had said just because he was scared, he wished he could turn back time and undo all those things. Gumball would do it in a heartbeat. But, he couldn't and would forever be haunted by that unforgettable day. Gumball slumped on the ground and waited for Fionna to come back. He got up and looked at the roof, but no one was there. Only the silhouette of a bat demon and Fionna riding on the back was left. Gumball was alone. As always.

He walked back to his kingdom in boredom and embarrassment. He actually acted like a priss in front of Marshall. He just thought hiding behind a royal figure would be easier to cope with the pain, even if it was twenty years ago. Gumball never thought it would take this long to get over Marshall Lee. But, the thing is, he still wasn't over him. And Gumball never thought he would be.

Gumball got in his castle and trudged to his room. He flopped on the bed and turned over on his stomach, looking up at the ceiling. Gumball felt a tear drip down his cheek as he thought about all the times Gumball and Marshall laid on Gumball's bed, looking at the ceiling snuggling and holding each other. Gumball would never get that feeling back. The feeling of love, all that was left was bitterness, as if he had just bit into a lemon. A lemon filled with regret and hatred.

"Your highness? Are you alright?" Peppermint Maid asked the prince, looking at his puffy eyes. Gumball groaned and turned on his stomach, his pillow covering his mouth, muffling the sounds of him crying. Gumball waved his hand, indicating that Peppermint Maid should leave. Peppermint Maid left the room, leaving Gumball to cry by himself. Soon later, he fell asleep.

"Hey, hey Gumwad!" Marshall poked Gumball on his side with a stick, making Gumball turn over and look at Marshall with squinty eyes.

"Marshall, what are you doing here?" Gumball asked Marshall. Gumball wanted to smile a little but then looked over and saw Cake and Fionna laughing, playing around a little. Gumball sat up and sighed.

"I just wanted to say hey," Marshall shrugged. Marshall Lee sat down on Gumball's bed, and tried to forget the memories of him and Gumball laying on the bed together, snuggling up next to each other and kissing each other softly.

"Marshall, why are you really here?" Gumball asked his ex-lover. Marshall looked over at Fionna and Cake and smiled a little.

"I know you like Fionna. I see it in your eyes, you're always staring at her. And I just wanted to say that it's okay. I get it, she's hot and fun and stuff. I just never thought you played for both teams, if you get me. But hey, it's okay. I give you permission to date her," Marshall shrugged. Gumball looked into Marshall's eyes and stood up, straightening his shirt.

"I don't need your permission to date anyone, Marshall Lee. If I recall, we broke up a little over twenty years ago," Gumball hissed at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee stood up as well, reaching Gumball's height.

"And if I recall, you broke up with me over twenty years ago," Marshall Lee was close to yelling, but he tried to keep calm, so Fionna and Cake wouldn't hear them.

"Please, I know why you dated me. It was just for laughs. And besides, what would you know about love? You are a monster after all," Gumball walked away from Marshall, and slammed his door shut on the way out, making Cake and Fionna jump a little. Marshall blinked back tears and took a deep breath. Marshall felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Fionna.

"Marshall Lee? Are you okay? You're crying," Fionna whispered to Marshall. Marshall touched the bottom of his eye, feeling a tear about to drop. Marshall looked at the ground, and without saying another word, flew out the window, hiding himself with his umbrella.

**I hope that was okay! Okay, review if you want, and have a great day!**  
><strong>~That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I hope last chapter was okay. Twenty reads already! And it's only been two days! Thank you so much! I do not own Adventure Time.**

Marshall flew home and slam his door shut. His mind was scattered. Gumball had never called him a monster, and now he did? Just because Marshall gave him permission to move on? It was painful enough to say that, now his ex-boyfriend had called him a monster. Marshall knew Gumball only said the truth, and he now knew that he was really a monster.

Marshall flew to his room and slammed the door. Marshall Lee was furious. Marshall started throwing things around the room, ripping up pictures and pillows, feathers going everywhere. Marshall Lee kicked the side of his bed and screamed in frustration. He punched his wall, leaving a fist sized hole. Marshall saw Fionna and Cake run in. He wondered how they got here so fast, but he didn't really care. Fionna put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him to the ground gently. Marshall Lee wiped his tears away and grabbed a pillow that wasn't ripped into shreds and screamed into it.

"Marshall Lee? What's wrong?" Fionna asked him gently. Marshall shook his head into the pillow. Fionna stayed quiet, the only sound that filled the room was the muffled sounds of Marshall sobbing. A little later, Marshall took a deep breath and looked up from the pillow, his eyes puffy and even more red than usual.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm peachy. Just forget about this, got it?" Marshall wiped his tears and stood up from the ground.

"But, you're a mess. And your room!" Fionna exclaimed. Marshall turned around and picked her up.

"Forget it! Get out of my cave, right now," Marshall demanded, wanting them out before he freaked out even more. Fionna hesitantly turned on her heel, but then left, Cake following her. Marshall broke down crying and sat on the floor. What he didn't know was that Cake hadn't left, she was watching him through the hole in his wall. Marshall stood up and went to his closet and came back with a picture frame, of him and Gumball posing for the picture, in each other's arms. Marshall touched the picture and closed his eyes, remembering the time when they took this picture.

_"Marshy, come here!" Gumball said to his boyfriend, who was in the royal kitchen, looking for apples. Marshall took one and walked up to Gumball, who was in the hallway. Marshall raised an eyebrow when he saw a camera on a stand. Gumball kissed Marshall softly and hugged his waist, staring into his eyes._

_"Gummy, what's this?" Marshall asked his boyfriend. Gumball smiled._

_"I figured, even though we can't expose our love, we should still take a picture. What do you say?" Gumball asked the vampire. Marshall smiled and kissed Gumball._

_"Well, let's take this picture!" Marshall said excitingly. Gumball nodded and hugged Marshall's waist. Marshall kissed Gumball's cheek and the picture was taken._

_"I love you," Gumball whispered in Marshall's ear._

_"You promise?" Marshall asked. Gumball nodded._

_"I would never say anything that wasn't true," Gumball kissed Marshall._

"You promised. I thought you said you never said anything that wasn't true!" Marshall yelled, throwing the picture across the room, it hitting a table, the picture falling out of the picture frame, landing on a candle, burning it into flames. Marshall gasped and quickly flew over to it, but it was too late. The picture was burned to shreds. Marshall started sobbing out loud.

"No, no, no, no! Gummy!" Marshall choked out. That picture wast the only copy left. The only proof that Marshall once loved Gumball. Marshall was so devastated that he didn't even care that his room was slowly getting burned. The candle tipped over, burning pillows and other pictures. The room started filling up with smoke, but Marshall stayed where he was. Cake gasped and scooped him up, but not before grabbing his bear stuffed animal, she knew he loved that thing, and also his guitar and she ran out of the house. She had grabbed his umbrella as well, so he wouldn't burn in the sun. Fionna gasped and looked at Marshall Lee.

"Cake, what's going on?" she asked her sister.

"His house is burning down. I had to grab him. Here, put his stuffed animal in your bag. Let's go home," Cake said to Fionna, as she put his bear in her backpack. Fionna looked at Marshall, who was out of it from the smoke.

Cake had set him down on the couch once they got to their treehouse, and Fionna got out his stuffed animal, and gave it to him. She smiled when Marshall hugged it tightly.

"How did the fire start?" Fionna asked Cake. Cake didn't want to tell her about him and Prince Gumball, she knew it was a secret.

"A picture hit a candle and it spread," Cake said truthfully, just without detail. Fionna walked away and went to the kitchen, to get cold spaghetti to make.

A little later, Marshall opened his eyes, squinting up at the wooden ceiling. He sat up and saw him holding his bear, and raised an eyebrow. Marshall sighed, he wanted to go home and mope in peace. He saw his guitar right next to him, and tried to wonder why he was here. He remembered the picture burning down, and him coughing up smoke. He was about to ask Fionna about it but he heard Gumball's voice. Marshall got up and turned himself invisible, watching Gumball and Fionna.

"Gumball, hey. Did you hear about Marshall? His house burned down!" Fionna exclaimed. Gumball's eyes grew wide.

"What? Is he okay?" Gumball asked Fionna. Marshall shook his head. Like he would even care.

"Ya, he's okay. He's here actually. But it's weird, before his house burned down, Cake and I found him in his room. It was in shreds and he looked really upset. Gumball, what did you say to him earlier today?" Marshall squinted at Fionna, why would she tell him that?! Gumball opened his mouth but then shut it.

"Nothing much. I was actually here to talk to you about something," Gumball said. Fionna raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, what is it?" Fionna asked the prince. Gumball cleared his throat. If Marshall wanted him to date Fionna, that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Fionna, I've had these feelings for a while. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight. As a date," Gumball asked Fionna. She blushed and smiled a little.

"Okay, ya sure, dude. Um, I'll see you tonight?" she asked. Marshall's face fell, and he tried to hold back tears. Gumball looked up at the ceiling and smirked. He knew whenever Marshall Lee was present, he could feel his presence.

"Yes, of course. I'll pick you up around eight. We can go walk around the candy gardens," Gumball said a goodbye and left the house. Marshall became visible and Fionna shook her head.

"Marshall Lee! Were you here this whole time?!" she asked the vampire. Marshall Lee ignored her and flew outside. He stopped in front of Gumball and pushed him to the ground.

"Excuse me!" Gumball said, picking himself up.

"What the Glob, Gumball? You're just going out with Fionna to piss me off!" Marshall said angrily. Gumball scoffed.

"That is not true! I like Fionna, I think she's a ton of fun. Not like you ever were," Gumball spit at Marshall. Marshall ignored that, well, he tried to at least.

"I don't know what I can believe from you anymore. All you ever say is lies," Marshall flew away from Gumball and into the treehouse. Marshall was done crying over Gumball. It's been twenty years, that's plenty of time to get over someone.

"Hey, Marshall Lee, so since your house burned down, you can stay here. We have a bedroom upstairs for you to stay," Fionna offered, still smiling about the whole Gumball thing. Marshall was jealous, as much as he didn't want to be. But he wouldn't take it out on Fionna. He would try his hardest not to.

"Sure," Marshall gathered up his stuff and flew upstairs. Cake frowned and walked up to Fionna.

"So, you and Gumball?" Cake asked. Fionna nodded.

"Ya, it's a little weird, but whatever. I think I like him!" Fionna exclaimed. Cake mustered up a smile and walked up to Marshall's room. She came in without invitation. He was strumming his guitar.

"Marshall Lee. I need to talk to you," Cake said, sitting down on the ground. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, kitty?" he sneered.

"I know about you and Gumball. I won't say anything to Fionna, but she has the right to know," Cake said. Marshall looked at Cake and set his guitar to the side.

"There's no me and Gumball. There was, but that was a long time ago. And besides, Fionna doesn't have to know anything. Me and him, it was just a lie. He didn't actually love me," Marshall looked at the ground, and said that last part silently.

"Listen, Marshall Lee, I see the way you two stare at each other. And Fionna has put this idea in her head that she likes Prince Gumball, and she's going to get her heart broken by him once she figures out that he still loves you," Cake says. Marshall stands up and grabs Cake.

"He doesn't love me, cat. Don't say things you don't understand!" Marshall set Cake down, and turned away from her. Cake left without saying a word, but she definitely wanted to. She wanted to tell Marshall that he was being stupid, to open his eyes and actually pay attention. Gumball still had feelings for Marshall, but he wasn't seeing it. And she knew that Marshall loved Gumball more than anything.

**Hi! Sorry this one is a bit smaller. And sorry if it was bad, I tried, though. I got sidetracked during it, I was looking at Gumlee pictures on Google Images, haha. They are just so cute! Have a great day and review if you want! -That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


End file.
